Aftermath
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: What happens when L meets Light once again, having passed on. Small but sweet Light/L, written after the events of Change the WorLd. Shounen-ai, but no yaoi. For once.


_I wrote this after reading L: Change the WorLd, and I thought it was just so awesome! Now to watch the movie version..._

_Of course, I don't own Death Note, Light, L or any other mo-fo whom I have mentioned in here. _

~*~

…Watari announced the time…

A few moments ago, detective L Lawliet had died peacefully, a bar of chocolate halfway to his mouth.

"_Hmmm…"_

L surveyed his surroundings, blinking rapidly. _"This doesn't look like the afterlife…but then again, why would I know?" _He was pleasantly surprised to find Maki's gift still in his hand, and he nibbled the chocolate as he started to walk. _"I was half expecting clouds and a big golden gate," _thought the black-haired detective, scratching his head, _"but it just looks like a big empty city to me…hold on. Who is that, standing over there?"_

He stopped, for he could see a lone figure standing over a sharp drop-off, looking down into its unknown depths. Curious, L therefore approached the person. Once he was close enough to see his face, a little smile crept on his face. "Light…" he whispered.

Light Yagami gazed into the chasm, his face giving nothing away. He didn't turn round or look at his former companion, but spoke, knowing someone was there. L stood a little away from him, also looking down; he could clearly see the land masses and oceans that made up the Earth.

"Imagine…I could be but a god now, looking down on that world I once inhabited…the world I all but ruined." Light spoke quietly, never looking up. "I messed up. I should never have picked up that book. Because look where it got me."

Now he looked up, and his brown eyes locked with L's big black ones.

"It's good to see you again, Ryuzaki. Or do I call you L?"

"Whatever you wish," replied the older detective, moving forwards. "I suppose names have little meaning here, now we're dead and all that. But…never mind that. How have you been?"

The younger man frowned. "How do you _think _I've been? It's lonely up here. But I suppose I've got you now. You wrote your own name in the Note, didn't you? I was watching you all the time."

"Always watching me?"

"Always," Light replied softly. "I felt it a duty, considering you told me I was your only friend. Monster though I am…"

L took another step forward; they were now close enough to touch. "You know the error of your ways now, I see," he said in just as soft a voice. "Do you want me to say I forgive you for your crimes? Or do you wish to be shunned, still thought of as Kira? I can do either, Light; anything you wish. Anything for my only friend."

"You still consider me your only friend?" he asked, his eyes widening just slightly. "When you have people down there? What about Suruga and Maki? You were very fond of the girl; I could see that."

"The little one needed care," sighed L. "But now I am here…and so are you…yes, you are still, and always will be, my only friend, Light." A little nervous, L scratched his head again. "We seem to be alone."

Light nodded. "Remember…those who use the Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell. Only users of the Note who have died will end up here. There aren't many, so yes, for the time being, we are alone."

"Then I can confess-"

"Oh, I already know," Light grinned, silencing L with a sudden finger pressed against his thin lips. "I could always tell. Confessing you love me?"

The once-detective was taken aback, and he began to nibble at his thumbnail insistently. "H-How-?"

"It was easy really. I found a love letter."

"You what?"

"Misa was in our rooms collecting our clothes to wash, and took all pieces of paper out of our pockets and left them on our respective beds. I just happened to be curious is all and took a look." Light grinned cheekily. "It's the one you always carry with you. I found it every single time you took your jeans off to take a shower or the like. Is it with you now?"

"I…"

L's mouth had gone dry. He felt in his pocket and felt a slightly crumpled paper, which he pulled out with a shaking hand. Light smiled triumphantly.

"Let's hear it then. Or shall I read it?"

L put it away hastily. "I- you don't need to- not if you've already-"

Light lunged forward and plunged his hand into L's pocket. The older man's face was millimetres from his…the urge to close the gap was almost unbearable…but then Light pulled away again with the letter in his hand. That same triumphant grin on his face, he began to read aloud.

_Dearest Light,_

_You often wonder why I do not sleep. Wonder why I am so permanently caffeinated and insomniac. The truth is, only a small amount of that is due to work. The rest…I dedicate my nights to watching you sleep; watch the silky moonlight dance gently on your beautiful skin; watch your soft lips part as you slumber; watch the delicate rise and fall of your chest, white as the glisten of fresh snow. If only you knew how much I felt inside for you. Light Yagami, my only friend…yet we can never be more than friendly companions, workmates. _

_I know you are Kira, and nothing will sway my belief, but to hear it from your lips will break what little heart I have left. For the moment, I live in denial. My guise will not hold out much longer, and I know someday you will discover my name and kill me. My feelings are not mutual. So I have learned to accept, and watch you from afar._

_But the chance I get, whatever small, to hold your beautiful body close to mine, let my hands rove, and kiss those soft lips, I will gladly take it._

_I love you, Light Yagami. I hope someday our hearts will return, for we lost them long ago._

_All my love,_

_L_

L was white when Light stopped reading, folding the paper and putting it in his breast pocket. "I shall carry it close to my heart," Light whispered. "I was touched…but what could I say at the time? If you wanted to keep it that way…"

He grabbed L's wrist and pulled him even closer, so yet again their faces almost touched. Light was pleased to see the older man was visibly nervous- his tongue darted out to lick his lips and he gulped hard. "But the feeling…" Light carried on,

"_Was _mutual…"

He closed the gap between them, letting his lips slide against L's while letting go of his wrist and instead threading the fingers through the older man's hair. Blissfully unaware of everything else around him, L let himself be lost in the feelings the kiss evoked within him; he kissed back, placing his thin hands on Light's shoulders and massaging gently, to which he responded with a sigh of pleasure. Gradually, their kiss deepened and L found himself with his back pressed against the nearest hard surface, being kissed and touched relentlessly. It felt like the best thing he had ever experienced…and his love for Light only grew.

Finally, Light pulled away, smiling, and rested his head against L's shoulder.

"I love you too, L Lawliet."

~*~

_Smiley face? Please review x x x x_


End file.
